


Household Roles

by spuffyduds



Category: due South
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Community: ds_snippets, Established Relationship, Gags, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for ds_snippets for the prompts of socks and conversation. Sort of a weird mix of domestic and slight kink.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Household Roles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ds_snippets for the prompts of socks and conversation. Sort of a weird mix of domestic and slight kink.

"Ray, it wouldn't kill you to pair them up. It's the work of a few seconds."

Which is totally not fair, because Fraser is dishes and Ray is laundry, that's how they worked it out, and Ray has never _once_ complained about how Fraser does dishes. Mostly because he doesn't fucking care.

"Fraser?"

"Yes?"

"Put a sock in it," Ray says, and snickers.

And then Fraser completely stuns him by grabbing him around the waist from behind and stuffing a sock in his mouth, and laughing.

Ray has about a second to be glad that at least it's a _clean_ sock before he realizes that he's suddenly really really hard.

"Nggh," he says around the sock, because that's something he did _not_ know about himself, and it's kind of alarming.

"Ray?" Fraser says, pulling him back tighter into his arms, and he's got to feel the shivers running through Ray's whole body. "Are you all right?" he says, pulling the sock out, running a hand reassuringly down Ray's chest, his stomach. "Did I hurt--" he says, and stops, because that hand has dropped lower.

"Oh," he says. "I didn't know you--you like--"

"I am _not_ having a conversation about this, Fraser," Ray says, and leans back into him.

And Fraser, who is getting with the program these days, who is getting surprisingly, fantastically good at just fucking _going_ with it, whispers "Okay," into Ray's ear. He slides his hot hand up Ray's chest, his neck, and clamps it hard over Ray's mouth, and Ray shakes in his arms.

 

\--END--


End file.
